Hiatus
by cupcacksqueen
Summary: The untold story of the Mymusic staff while they were on the hiatus. RandR!
1. Intro

**AN/ **

**OMG I'm back from camping for a week and I'm ready to write a new story! The new season started which was soooo exciting. Is it just me or did anyone notice how the opening sequence changed? Well if you look carefully at Techno and Dubstep's new art behind them you will see a poster. It says something along the lines of "rave along with Sakti and Xander." Did I just figure out their real names? I'm not sure but I know that's what the poster said maybe it is their names. If so Xander is a sexy name and I like that! I think I had a break through, and even if not I'm using those names in this story.**

**But here is my next story! I got the inspiration from the beginning of the new episode where they talked about the "hiatus" they took and all of the drama that went down. The hard drive was taken, but here's my story on what I think happened! **

-Intro-

My dad is so embarrassing! He's so obsessed with running that's all he thinks about. For god's sake my name is Nike, after his favorite shoe brand. He spends time at the Mymusic office for no reason and never seems to pay any attention to his only daughter. I understand why my parents are divorced my dad only has room for one love in his life, that's running. Somewhere along the crazy I got the knack for the sport though. Next week my dad invited me to join some inner city race he was taking a part of.

I agreed just to make him feel like we were bonding, but I really do love to run. His portion of the race was going to be through the Mymusic office, of course he has to show up there for no reason, then he will pass the baton to me to finish off.

I never got why he enjoyed the Mymusic office so much, he isn't really even a staff member. He told me one weekends while we were together that he was a part of a draft for office rights while Idol and Metal fought. I think he just likes to belong to a place a little stranger than he is.

Don't get me wrong, I've watched all the episodes of the documentary. It's really entertaining and I like seeing my dad and the people he surrounds himself with. I know all of the staffers and follow some on twitter. From what I've learned they've just gotten back from hiatus. The show is just starting up again. I heard lots of drama went down during the break and there is footage to he posted.

On the day of the race I received the baton from my dad at around noon. The sun was hot for mid-day Tuesday, but we still came in first for the race. My dad has a tradition of throwing batons into the acid after the race, but I'm more of a fan of keeping them. I like to practice handoffs and keep them for memories. Dad took me back to my mother's house and I threw the baton in the pile I keep in my closet. I watched the new episode of Mymusic and was shocked to see my dad take the footage of the hiatus. He uses anything he wants as a baton and did have a route right through the office, so I guess it's understandable he grabbed the hard drive. It just sucked that no one would see it, but I remember what I had in my closet. I took it out and plugged it into my computer, I deserved a sneak peak.

**AN/ **

**So that's all for the intro of this story, I'm just setting up the format. I'm trying to write one story without point of views and stuff so here's how I'm going to do that, as if the girl is watching the video. Im going to add lots of drama and bonding stuff so ill maybe post again tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN/ so the rest of the story will probably be explaining the video. Nike was just there to set up the situation. I'm trying out a new type of story with an omniscient POV. Please review what ships you want to see. I'll write whichever are requested but I will likely do some Techstep, just because I feel those two belong together in my writing and the other ships for them aren't my think. I would love to have some reviews of what you think or things you would like to see, I'm writing for you guys so just let me know what you would like to see. **

-Chapter 1—

The footage started with all of the staff of Mymusic in front of their office, well what was their office. It was now just smoldering rubble and ash.

Right after Loco had been taken away by the rat protector and Indie had his heartfelt talk the group started smelling smoke. Intern 2 noticed that Loco's organic clay pottery wheel was causing fire. Techno called 911 while Hip-Hop ushered the camera men and staff out of the office to where they were now.

Indie turned to the cameras, "is everyone alright?"

The cameras shook up and down as if they were nodding. The firemen were slowly leaving the scene of the fire. After putting out the blaze the workers told Indie the bad news. This fire was much bigger than the ones before, due to the large amount of drift wood in the office, and the building was damaged beyond repair. The cast was in shock, there had been two other fires, so they had the crazy idea the office was indestructible. Now they were broke and without an office. Hip-Hop walked into the rubble towards where the back of the building was. He went over to where his desk would have been and rummaged around to see what was salvageable. All the action figures he secretly kept in the back of his desk were damaged beyond repair; thankfully he had hundreds more at home. He found some gold chains, but they didn't even seem to belong to him anymore so he went back to the group. Shrugging he told them there was nothing left of his.

Hip-Hop had returned from the wreckage, the rest of the staff made their way, one by one, to the old desks and offices. Metal laughed as he approached what used to be his desk, how badly he wanted it months before and now is was crumbles ashes. He found some guitar picks that were usable and he pulled one of his studded belts off the boards.

Idol, sobbing, went back to her desk. The rubber duck was melted over her work and computer. She rummaged through the mess to find some of her jewelry and make up. Luckily she kept Stitches and I'm a Human at home.

Indie couldn't go upstairs because the building wasn't at a strong state but he was able to find things from his office that had fallen through the floor. Most things were damaged beyond repair but his Kombucha mug was alright, and he found a couple scarves that were usable. The idea of wearing damaged scarves from a clay pottery wheel was so culkin.

Techno and Dubstep entered their old office together. Dubstep's arm was around Techno as they saw the damaged room. The lights and speaker systems were melted together and the artwork on the wall was blackened and un recognizable. The office had been where the wheel started the fire so nothing was really salvageable; luckily the two weren't that dependant on items, just music. Dubstep did look around the closet for something certain and later quickly threw something in his pocket. Tech no was too distracted to notice.

Intern 2 didn't feel he needed anything from the office; he had all of his backup markers and poster paper at his apartment. Scene went to her desk in the front of the office and grabbed as many knick knacks as possible. Most weren't too badly damaged. She put them all in the back of her car and met the rest of the staff back in front of the office.

Indie and Idol were looking at something on idols smart phone. They were whispering about something and standing strangely close. Indie looked up and saw the rest of the office was back and made an announcement.

"As the owner of this company I have an announcement, the whole staff is going to take a hiatus." he said.

The rest of the staff was shocked, they never got a break.

"But I would also like to mention this hiatus will be a team effort." He explained "we will be doing everything together so we can discuss business. That way when we get back to the building after it is re built we will know what we need to work on."

Everyone was a little less excited there would be a little work involved but this was exciting news for everyone, except metal. He had a wife and kid at home with another one on the way and if this hiatus involved traveling he knew it would be difficult.

Hip-hop glanced over Idols shoulder at her phone. On the screen was the website for the 2013 Coachella. Idol noticed his glance and blushed, "First up on the list we are researching music culture." She said winking at hip-hop, "at Coachella!"

AN/ that's all for now but I tried to give any ship a possibility so I could add it in once you ask for it. I am trying to fit it all into place for Idol seeing wither hip-hop, indie, intern 2 or metal, But I think ill leave Metal with his wife. Then I think scene will be with any of those three too. The one staffer who doesn't get another staff member ship will likely get an OC. (If you like one of the guys and want me to write you in as the OC just Pm me or ask in the reviews. Tell me your favorite genre, name, and a bit of physical appearance and ill add it in.)


	3. Chapter 2

**AN/ My response to reviews..**

**Max Prior-**** Thanks so much for reviewing ill make it happen in a later chapter. Hope I represent your character best as I can one they show up. **

**Fuafua-**** It could just be their names which would make me feel like a super spy, but thanks so much and maybe u could do an update for an update? **** Thanks for the review **

**And I think I'll make most of the story about the plane crash so this chapter and maybe the next will be Coachella then I'll get to the real story and stuff. If I mention any bands I found them on the 2013 Coachella website and I'm just going to pretend that's the one they attended. Do you guys think I should do Scentern 2 and Indol or Sciendie and Idol/Intern 2? **

Chapter 2

The group planned the trip to Coachella for about a week. Their houses were all in different parts of the city, so they choose to invest in a small hotel close to the site to minimize travel time. Each male staff member was sharing a room with one or two people of the same gender, while all three females shared a room so Indie could write the expenses off. **(AN/ I made this expenses thing up but it's for the story) **The rooms went like this Idol, Scene and Techno, Metal and Indie, and Intern 2, Dubstep and Hip-Hop. Dubstep and Techno were bummed they couldn't share a room because they do already live together but they soon realised attending all of the music acts wouldn't leave much time for sleep.

Each staff member was excited for different reasons, Idol knew of some super cool mainstream artists who will be performing. Hip-Hop was hoping to meet up with some fellow nerds enjoying the music. Techno and Dubstep heard there would be some cool DJ's and maybe even some dance parties. Metal was looking into some of the more hard core artists who are taking a part in the show, and he was excited to see some guitar solos. Scene was hoping there would be some artists she enjoyed and if not there was a lot of time to spend with Indie, who was likely the most excited about this. Even if he doesn't show excitement well he was ready to look into some of the new bands and no-names that he could "discover." Intern two was just happy to be in a place that showed all different types of music so he wasn't the odd one out. Each staff member was assigned to certain bands or artists to watch and write blog posts about. The company was starting the blog up again and this would be great content to start with.

As the Friday approached each member was packing their bags for the weekend stay. Each staff member was given 5 bands that they were required to watch and write about. Hip-Hop was given some artists in the rap/hip-hop genre like 2 Chainz, but also some more alternative/rock groups too. Soon the day approached they were to check into the hotel. They arrived a day early to settle into the rooms and check out the set up. Intern 2 made planning sheets for each person so they knew which shows to get to and at what time.

Later that day everyone got back to their rooms, they had seen all of the concert halls and were ready for the next three days. A good night's sleep was very important they day before this event because some of the acts were late at night and the next was early in the morning. Each room was in charge of their own food. Indie had packed some sort of organic meal so metal just chose to drive down to a Subway. The three guys sharing a room ordered pizza, while the three girls made their way to a small restaurant. Over dinner Idol gushed about how exciting it was to see Tegan and Sarah and the Lumineers. Scene wasn't sure of the bands she was given but Intern 2 and Indie assured her that they were sort of scene music. Techno was buzzing with excitement to see Modestep and other dance groups They talked mainly about the music groups and Coachella for the rest of dinner.

In the guys room they all shared some cheese and pepperoni pizza. Hip-Hop was checking out Wu-Tang Clan early tomorrow morning then some rock group around mid day. Intern 2 was given a singer called Ben Howard which he was researching and Dubstep was quietly enjoying pizza.

"Hey Dubstep," Hip-Hop said turning to him "is there any way we can learn to understand the way you talk?"

He looked blankly back at Hip-Hop, shrugging he pulled out a notebook. Intern 2 was shocked, "you could write in English this whole time?" he asked "why do u write in wubs and stuff on twitter?"

Dubstep pulled a pen out of his pocket and scribbled down ("element of suprise?")

2 was angry he was just surprised that communicating with his college was so simple and no one had ever thought of it before. While Dubstep was trying to help out with ideas for Metal-town Metal never thought to let him write it himself.

The guys talked, and wrote, about the acts they were too see and what they were looking forward to. Soon after the girls had finished sinner and metal was back from Subway they met in the hallway to talk about what was to happen the next day. The acts were at different times and places so it wasn't likely they would all be together again until after the last performances on Sunday. Techno and Dubstep were talking in quietly while everyone was saying good night. Soon everyone started going their separate ways except Intern 2 and Scene. They awkwardly stood in the empty hallway for a couple seconds.

"intern 2," she whispered "I think this hotel has trolls."

He couldn't tell if she was serious or not but he reassured her either way, "don't worry scene, even if there are trolls Techno will totally protect you. And Idol will probably scare them away with her singing anyways."

She smiled and hugged him "Good night Intern 2" she said, then whispered "or Melvin since we are not technically working."

He winked "you too Norma."

They both went back to their rooms and soon fell asleep, But later that night Scene awoke to a rustling sound in her room. She was so scared but she looked around to see where they were coming from. To her surprise it wasn't a troll, it was just Techno. She was fumbling around the room; she got to her bag and pulled out a pack of glow sticks. She went towards the door and looked back at Scene. Scene quickly closed her eyes to appear asleep, she heard the door open and peeked through the blankets to see Dubstep leaning on the wall right outside. Techno sneaked through the door and shut it behind her.

"Probably just another dance party," scene thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

**AN/Well that was a long chapter. I might post AGAIN later today because I'm in such a writing mood. Just keep telling me what you would like to see happen but I already have an OC for Hip-Hop and she'll show up maybe next chapter or in couple!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN/ If you noticed how I posted a chapter then deleted it and posted 2 was because I chose to split the original in 2 so it shouldn't be so long and boring. Since the last chapter was recently posted ill comment to the reviews after the second one for all three chapters posted today. I still haven't chosen the ships so just review with your request. I would like to thank you guys so much for your support and for reading this! Here is chapter 3, but sort of chapter 4 if you include the intro portion. The first day of Coachella! I would like to mention I searched bands performing in Coachella but I didn't search the schedule. I'm making it up the way it works for the story while trying to make it realistic. In the podcast they talked about the island and stuff so I'm going to use those ideas for later in the drama.**

Chapter 3

Hip-Hop heard his alarm ringing; he had set it to the Mario theme song because it woke him up in a good mood. He quickly shut off the phone so Intern 2 and Dubstep could sleep in until their acts started. He was excited for the performance today, he wasn't a complete poser. Sometimes he did enjoy Hip-Hop music. He got ready and headed out to catch the bus. In the hall way he ran into Indie.

"Hey man," he said smiling "you up early to get to a show?"

Indie nodded and sipped his kombutcha. "I'm seeing a group, you've probably never heard of." He smirked. They took the bus together and went their separate ways to the shows.

An hour later rest of the group woke up and one by one went down to the breakfast area. Idol texted Indie making sure he knew they were all getting ready. Intern 2 checked that everyone had their schedules while they ate. Dubstep was the last to meet for breakfast and Techno gave him a knowing smile. After eating the day began.

All of the staff had at least two shows to go to on the first day, Idol and Intern 2 had three. Scene met a large group of similar people to her at one of the concerts and she spent lots of her time with them. Metal had a blast at one of his shows; he filmed a vlog to post on the site with his phone. Intern 2 was really busy but he did find a good time for lunch between his second and third show. He found Idol at a sandwich shop and joined her for lunch. She had only gotten to one of the acts. The two talked, surprisingly casually, about work and music. They had one thing in common and that was their love of work.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully. Scene made a "Coachella or Bust" poster which was pretty fun. Most of the staff made it back to the hotel at around 10-11 but Techno and Dubstep were back at around 1.

The next day all of the staff had relatively late shows so they all met for breakfast at a restaurant. The read over each other's posts for the blog and talked about what they needed to add. Indie was sitting beside Scene; he surprisingly really enjoyed her article. He never knew scene knew so much about music. Today all the staff only had one mandatory show and they were all close to noon.

"Why don't we meet for a fancy dinner," Suggested Hip-Hop.

They all agreed to meet at the hotel, then they would go out for the dinner. Indie was glad he could get the staff to trust him again. The incident that happened at work made him wonder if the staff would even willingly come back. The hiatus was a smart idea, now they could get closer and work through the rough patch.

The shows for that day were all good. Idol loved the Lumineers and scene found a new band she enjoyed. Hip-Hop had the latest show out of the staff and would be the last back at the hotel. He was supposed to go to some rock show. He hadn't ever been really into rock but this festival was for the staff to listen and write about music not in their comfort zone. Will waiting for the show to start Hip-Hop played candy crush on his IPod. When he looked up he made eye contact with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She was pretty petit but curvy, "ass," he thought to himself while checking her out. Damn old Hip-Hop took a toll on him. She had really long brown hair like Rouge's from x-men, it had blond in it when she was standing in the sun and it was wavy just like the comic book characters. Hip-Hop had never seen anyone really like her she was pale, but still radiant looking. The band came on the stage and she cheered and danced along to the music. He wanted to go talk to her but there were so many people rushing towards the front of the stage he lost her in the crowd. She was too short to see over all of the people, He tried to look for her chocolate brown eyes, but he lost her.

While Hip-Hop was watching his show the rest of the staff met up in the girl's room and waited for him. Idol had rented some chick flick on her laptop so her and indie were watching it, he made sarcastic comments ever two minutes but idol didn't mind arguing. Techno and Dubstep were writing the article for Modestep while sitting on Techno's bed. Metal, Scene and Intern 2 were playing go-fish because it was the only card game scene knew. When the card game was done and the movie finished they all went and sat around all the beds. Dubstep said something un comprehendible and Techno finished the article. There was an awkward silence until Idol broke the silence.

"So guys, I totally think we should get to know each other better while we're waiting for Hip-Hop." She said excitedly

The rest of the staff agreed and they one by one explained how they spent their time while they were fired. It wasn't the best way to get to know them all but it gave Idol insight to how they spend their free time. Intern 2 and Scene just talked about what they would have done if they had left as well.

After talking they realised Hip-Hops show ended soon and they needed time to get ready, the event was semi-formal. Scene walked the guys back to their room and talked to indie the whole way there.

"What do you think I should wear Indie." She asked with a big smile. He thought for a second and asked what she had. She described three very similar sounding black dresses, one short dress, one that had red on it, or one that had purple.

"I think you'll look best in the short dress Scene," Indie concluded after she described each dress.

Intern 2 heard this conversation and felt a twang of jealousy, not just because it was Scene that Indie was giving ideas to but also because Indie had someone who cared about what they though. He was a little mad Indie suggested a short dress for Scene that would likely show off her figure because he felt Indie was just teasing her.

Dubstep waited for all the guys to leave with Scene and for Idol to go to the washroom for a shower before he turned to techno.

("Are we going to another rave tonight?") He asked using his beat boxing.

"Don't think so D" Techno said "we are going to the late show again tomorrow and I'm drained. It's hard to get endorphins at the festival."

("I don't like sharing a room with Intern 2 and Hip-Hop. It's too clean and organized and all they talk about is comic books and television.") He said, ("they don't even dance.")

Techno nodded "to be honest I've had enough of Idols singing too, and it's hard to get any sleep with Scene up every hour checking for trolls and smurfs."

Idol had stopped singing so Dubstep guessed the shower was almost over. ("I miss having u around at night.") He said then he blushed realizing how suggestive the statement sounded. Techno giggled and ushered him out of the room. She wasn't planning on changing her outfit at all for dinner but she knew idol would want the room to get ready.

**AN/ so that's the chapter, it was originally really long so the rest is the next chapter. After these two chapters I'm going to have the end of Coachella then on to the plane crash. **


	5. Chapter 4

**AN/ here's the last chapter today. I'm on a writing splurge here sorry!**

Chapter 4

After Dubstep left Scene came back from the quick walk to the rooms down the hall. Idol and Scene pulled out their dresses and started doing their hair while Techno listened to some loud Deadmau5. Idol waved her arms at Techno, when she turned off her IPod idol put her hands on her hips.

"Umm Techno are you going to start getting ready soon we don't have all night you know." She said sassily.

Techno looked at Idol then down at the neon shirt and leggings she was wearing , "I am ready," she said.

Idols mouth dropped open; she looked like she had seen a ghost. "There s no way I'm going to let my friend go to a fancy dinner in rave clothing." she spat out the last two words like they tasted sour in her mouth then she gasped "OH EM GEE Scene we are going to be Stacy and Clinton, obviously I'm Stacy, and were going to dress up Techno!"

At first Scene was confused because she pretty much always just wore black make up and clothing but she went along with the idea. Idol rummaged through Techno's small suitcase, there were no dresses at all, just bright colored shirts and pants. Idol went to her bags in the corner and shuffled around until she turned to Techno with a devious smile. "I found the perfect eye turning dress." She said pulling out a short halter top dress, it was a light shade of green and it had glittery designs along the straps. The dress was tight at the top but flowed down into an A-line shape. Techno didn't think the dress was half bad but she wasn't all into this plan.

"I don't need to be turning anyone's eyes," she said, chuckling.

Idol didn't look convinced "I see how you and Dubstep are. You are always looking at him in this dress his eyes will be on you all night."

Techno's face turned tomato red, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She mumbled.

Idol just smiled and pulled Techno off her bed while shouting "Scene plug in my curling iron we have work to do!"

/

Hip-Hop had finished the concert and was sadly walking back to the bus stop. He couldn't find that girl anywhere. He got on the bus and was on his way back to the hotel to meet for dinner. He tried to clear his mind of her dazzling eyes but he couldn't forget. Since he had been a poser for so long he hadn't ever thought about dating. He couldn't go for the nerdy cute girls he liked because it would expose his true self. Now that he was being true to himself he could be with who he wanted, and she got away. He got off at the hotel and went up to his room Intern 2 and Dubstep were getting ready for dinner. Indie

was also there and he was holding two scarves that look the exact same. Dubstep pointed at one and Indie smiled, "that's the one Metal choose too, I guess I'll go with the other one then." With that he exited the room. Hip-Hop threw on a red argyle sweater and some beige slacks. Intern two was dressed in his normal work clothes and Dubstep was holding an assortment or checkered button downs in his arms. He help them up with his not book saying "help?"

Intern 2 asked what Techno's favorite colour was. Dubstep put down the shirts and wrote on his note book. "Neon green. Why does it matter?"

Intern 2 and Hip-Hop gave each other a look, and then Intern 2 spoke. "Obviously you are trying to cover it up for us but we all know something is going on there."

Dubstep blushed a little but then showed the page he had written to Intern 2. It read "oh really? What about the lunch you had with idol on the first day? We all know something's going on there." He gave Intern 2 a teasing smile and grabbed a green flannel shirt. All three guys met Indie and Metal in the hallway. Metal was on the phone with Tina. He was wearing black jeans and a black dress shirt. Indie was wearing skinny jeans, a loose fitting white shirt, a beige jacket and his scarf.

"Yea Tina I will, Ok I do, love you too." Metal whispered into the phone then hung up and greeted the rest of the guys. "Don't we all look fancy tonight." He said in his regular loud voice. He pushed the elevator button. Once in the lobby all of then sat down on a sofa and chair sett right outside the elevator doors.

"Why do girls take so long," Metal said impatiently after sitting there for no longer than five minutes.

Indie pulled out his phone and texted Idol, "she says they'll be down in ten.' He assured them. "Girls always take forever to get ready."

"Not Techno, she isn't even dressing up." Dubstep wrote.

"Speaking of techno," Metal said, "are you to together or something, if not do you like each other because I feel like I'm out of the loop."

Everyone was a little surprised that Metal even cared enough to ask this but they were all wondering.

"Just friends." Dubstep wrote.

"Yea right" they all mumbled just as the elevator doors opened and Idol and Scene stepped out cover the person behind them. Idol was wearing a full length dark blue dress with a bulky necklace. Scene was wearing a black lace mini dress. Intern 2 couldn't help but notice how good Scene looked, but he also felt anger that she was showing off this much skin for Indie.

"And now" Idol said dramatically. "We present to you the stylings of Idol and Scene on the new and improved Techno!" The two stepped aside to reveal Techno. Dubstep's mouth dropped open. She looked really good in Idols dress it flattered her body perfectly, her hair was curled and pinned to one side and her makeup was natural but still a little glittery.

"She isn't even dressing up my ass" Hip-Hop said looking at Dubstep, whose mouth was still open. "Careful dude you're going to drool." He joked.

Dubstep stood up and went over to Techno. ("You look amazing.")

She smiled, "This wasn't my idea they just forced me into this dress and the hot curling iron was too dangerous to get away from. You look good yourself, we match." She said pointing out the similar colours of Dubstep's shirt and her dress.

All of the staff got up and headed for their cars. Indie was taking Idol, Techno and Dubstep were going together and all the rest were going with Hip-Hop. Indie opened the passenger door for Idol. "You look nice." He said. She smiled at the compliment and got in the old looking car.

"To dinner" He announced and let the way for the rest of the cars to a fancy Italian restaurant.

**AN/ Part 2 to the REALLY long chapter. I'll post again tomorrow to wrap up Coachella and ill have the ships down by then I think. Thaks for reading even if I go all crazy and post three chapters in one day...**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN/ here Is the next chapter. I just realised how slow moving this story is! It might go for lots of chapters...like 20 or something crazy. I figured out the ships I'm going for and it become apparent in this chapter. **

**Em J Loves you-**** Thank so much for the review, I honestly did not know that the mymusicains on tumblr enjoyed the story, (Or the name thing.) I might just check out tumblr now thanks! **

**Sorry this chapter is posted late I got called into work. **

The ride to the restaurant was almost half an hour, luckily Indie made reservations. In Indie's car Idol and him fought about the music, they fought about the directions, and they pretty much fought about everything possible. That didn't mean either of them didn't enjoy themselves. The constant bickering kept them talk and let them get to know each other better. They even had a good laugh about Indie's list of things Idol had ruined.

Hip-Hop drove his mom's old van. He had decked it out with old comic book pages and anime art, some of which he drew himself. Metal was sitting in the front seat beside Hip-Hop who was driving, while Intern 2 and Scene sat in the back. Scene loved all of the art in the bus. She had even watched some of the shows that the art represented.

"Hip-Hop did you really draw all these, they are amazing!" she says dumfounded. Intern 2 loved the way she looked at each photo; she talked to them like they were people. He thought she was such a wise person, but still so naive. Metal was on the phone with Tina again checking up on her to make sure the appointment had gone well. He hated missing these things for his wife; he didn't like any man touching her, even if they were a doctor checking her baby.

Soon the staff all arrived at the restaurant, Dubstep's car had music playing so loudly the owner of the restaurant had to run out to greet the staff and ask them to turn of the music. Techno stepped out of the car and kept on dancing even after the music was stopped. Idol rushed up to her to fix her hair, and keep her dress in check. The whole staff entered the restaurant and found a large circular table for them. They all sat around the people they had driven up with and ordered some wine and juice for Scene.

Dubstep couldn't take his eyes off Techno since she stepped out of the elevator. He knew this outfit wasn't her idea but he loved it. He didn't like when people asked what they were to each other because he didn't really know himself. They were friends for sure but he could honestly see something more and he thought Techno did too. She kept glancing over at him and smiling. Techno wasn't the only one who noticed Dubstep checking her out. Scene was also caught up in the little game they were playing with each other. She secretly wished she had a guy in her life like Dubstep. He pretty much claimed her by the way they sat closely and smiled. Techno didn't seem that against the idea though. Scene glanced over at Indie, she had willed him to be hers for so long and it was starting to become frustrating. She liked the way they looked at each other. Lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice Intern 2 looking at her across the table.

"I have an announcement," Indie said, standing up with his mug. "There is going to be a concert happening three weeks from now that I would us all to attend." He sipped his drink, "in Hawaii."

Idol jumped up and screamed with excitement, the whole table erupted into a mix of cheering and clapping. No one could believe it; this was likely the best hiatus ever. Metal and Techno were the least excited. Metal was worried about Tina, the baby was due in a week and he didn't want her to have him gone for another weekend with a new born. Techno wasn't excited for another reason entirely. She had a crippling fear of flying. When she moved from Japan to the United States she barely could handle the flight. Under the dinner table Dubstep interlaced his hand with Techno's; he understood her concerned face.

Idol was already telling Indie all about the different bathing suits she was going to bring. Hip-Hop was so excited to check out the comic book stores there. Scene and Intern 2 discussed the concert, and metal quickly texted his wife under the table. Indie and the staffers started discussing business. The blog was going to start up when they got back from Coachella and they were going to need new talent booked for when the show goes back up.

Metal was on the phone with Tina, she was pushing him to go with the staff on vacation. She told him she would be having quality time with the new baby and Rayna. He was happy he would be home when the little thing was born.

The dinner ended late and they all headed back in their respectable cars. Techno fell asleep on the way back after being up late twice in a row. In Indie's car Idol and him casually discussed fashion. For a guy he actually knew a lot about trends because he spent so much time running away from them. They arrived at the hotel but neither of them exited the vehicle. All of a sudden Indie leaned in and kissed Idol. When their lips met it seemed like all the arguing was just to pass the time, the real reason they fought was passion. Indies hand combed through a Idols hair. When their lips separate they both smiled.

"Good night," she whispered as she got out of his car. When she reached the doors of the hotel she turned around and smiled at him; with a wave she disappeared into the building. Soon after she entered he followed. Little did he know that a teary eyed Scene had seen the whole thing.

Once they were back in their rooms everyone fell asleep. Scene had been crying about something but she wouldn't tell Idol or Techno anything. After changing all of the girls fell asleep, one fell asleep with a smile on her freshly kissed lips and the other with tears in her eyes.

The next day was crazy for the whole staff, they had to finish all blog posts and see their last bands. Idol and Indie shared a quick kiss between their shows. Scene spent most of her day alone, not even Intern 2's offer to watch Nyan cat with her would cheer her up. Hip-Hop searched and searched for his mystery girl, but she was nowhere to be found. Metal left early to see Tina. Slowly the rest of the staff left the festival. Techno and Dubstep stayed for an all night rave and headed back to their shared apartment the next morning.

**AN/ that's all for now. Please keep reading and ill keep writing! (well I would keep writing no matter what but whatever..) **


	7. Chapter 6

**AN/ I know im like the worst fangirl ever because I can't figure out Tumblr. In a recent review I felt compelled to make an account but now I can't figure the site out! My account is called cupcacksqueen just like my pen name. I have no clue how to work it. What kind of teenage girl am I? **

**They put Sakti and Xander as Techno and Dubstep's names on the mymusic wiki so I guess its official! **

**On another note I would like to apologise for the small mistakes that keep appearing in the story. I always seem to miss the strangest things in editing like colleges instead of colleagues or was instead of wasn't. So I'm sorry about those stupid little errors I keep missing. I'm nervous about where this story is going and where its going to end so please keep on reviewing with ideas and stuff and ill keep writing. After this story I might write something else, like glee or new girl, I have no idea. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 6

The camera crew didn't follow each staff member while they were apart, the only footage was of meeting they had about the trip to see the concert, or the new office. The office was coming along great. They were downsizing a little to help with the costs but it would still have two floors and enough from for filming the newest shows. The team met once a week for the three week between Coachella and Hawaii. Idol and Indie carried out their relationship in a private manner. The two were nervous about their contrasting personalities, but so far it was working out fine. They grounded each other. The rest of the staff were starting to put together the pieces, but they wouldn't dare question Indie. Scene had seen their first kiss and was still heartbroken.

It was the day of the flight to Hawaii. The staff met at the airport at around 9am. Metals wife dropped him off, she was still pregnant. Metal had tried to think of ways of getting out of the trip. It was Hawaii, but his family was important to him, don't tell anyone, and he couldn't imagine missing Tina have their child. Indie and Idol came together, both with ridiculous amount of baggage for a short trip. Scene, Intern 2 and Hip-Hop car pooled to the airport. Techno and Dubstep were the last to arrive. You could tell by Techno's posture she was scared out of her mind for the flight.

Security checks and baggage drop offs were tedious as always but soon they were waiting to load the plane. While sitting in the chairs provided for travelers Hip-Hop flipped through a comic book he brought for the flight. He was having trouble figuring things out about work and was hoping his favorite hero's could help him out. Hip-Hop had always been the guy that was around to scare people. He marketed for the company but his gangster front was always an important part to the office dynamics. Since he had come clean about his true nerdy self he was hoping to act that way in the office, but what if no one accepted him? He heard the announcement the plane was boarding and he entered the line with the rest of the staff. He glanced around the other passengers and a pair of chocolate brown eyes caught his attention.

On the plane the seating was split into rows of three, Idol, Indie, and Intern 2; Scene, Dubstep and Techno; then Hip-Hop and Metal. Hip-Hop's dreams came true when he found out the girl from the concert was seated right beside him.

"Hey I'm Curtis," he said once she had gotten comfortable.

"Max," she said with a dazzling smile, and then she noticed his bag of comic books.

Hip-Hop blushed, he found a perfect girl and now she probably things he's such a nerd! To his surprise she pulled some comic books out of her own bag.

"I think I'm in love," he mumbled.

She smiled at him again. The two started discussing their favorite games and movies.

Scene had her headphones plugged in and was trying to block out Indie and Idol's conversation behind her. She was trying to accept the fact they were happy together but she just couldn't get over a whole year of liking this guy. Beside her Techno read through the safely pamphlet for likely the hundredth time. Scene had hear her flight from Japan to the States wasn't a walk in the park and she hated airplanes. It sounded like Dubstep was trying to calm her down.

The plane took off smoothly, while in the air Intern 2 and Metal both drifted off to sleep. Hip-Hop and Max discussed music; the two seemed to be getting really close even though they had been talking for only an hour. Techno stared out of Scenes plane window. The clouds looked strangely dark. Dubstep was watching Tv on the monitor on the back of metals seat.

("I'm going to the washroom, I'll be right back.") he stood, (" everything is going to be alright.")

He unclipped his seat belt and stood up. The bathrooms were at the back of the plane, close to their seats. Right after he entered the small room he felt the plane hit turbulence. He thought about how scared techno must be. Not even seconds later he felt the plane drop. It wasn't like a slow descent, but more like the drop of doom rides at carnivals. He couldn't support himself and tried to exit the small room. People were screaming. He needed to get back to his seat. Using each row as a handle he started to pull himself forwards. He Passed Idol who was holding on to Indie for dear life. The front of the plane broke off and he started to fall forwards to the gaping hole. Grabbing on to a strangers arm rest for dear life preparing for the crash he heard Intern 2 shout

"I love you Scene."

But all was lost when they made contact with the earth and Dubstep was thrown from him spot and knocked unconscious.

**AN/ the plane crash... It was hard to write just because there were so maqny different feeling and thoughts that could have gone through someone's mind in an instance like this that I couldn't begin to imagine what to write. Sorry I focused on Dubstep for this chapter I just needed one person to base the point of view of the plane crash on. When they described the crash on the podcast it was just like lost so maybe I'll put some of that stuff in there. I'm not going to write in any serious crazy injuries for the characters because I'm trying to base this off of the Webisodes and no one is missing a limb! I'm not that expirianced of a writer so if you notice any weird plot things or I'm not describing a certain person or thing enough please bring it to my attention. Love hearing from you guys!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN/ I live in beautiful Canada so the reason I am still able to upload daily is my school hasn't started yet. Once it starts I may be less able to update as often but I will try to as much as I possibly can!**

**Coolowl-**** Thanks so much for the review im glad you enjoy the story**

**Londonparisdior****-Thanks so much! It's a great pleasure to know how much you enjoy my writing.**

**The update is for the lovely reviewers! So there might be one character this exact chapter is focused on but I promise that I'm trying to give everyone the same amount of drama in the story. If you notice im falling short in that, please just remind me! I know there is very little Metal stuff going on but I promise he will become a bigger part of the story soon**.

Chapter 7

Indie opened his eyes; they burned from the smoke in the air. He couldn't remember much of the crash he had hit his head really hard on the way down. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet. He had been laying in the sand a few meters away from what looked like a part of the plane. He looked down the beach there were close to 30 people who were walking around or getting their wounds tended to. He couldn't find his friends in the small group of people. This wasn't supposed to happen, he needed the staff to trust him again, not remember him as the boss who took them on a vacation where the plane crashed. He could tell that in mid air the front half of the plane had broken off of the back. The staff had all been in the back, so they had to be here.

He then noticed a pile of bodies, people who didn't survive the crash. Against his better judgement he went to check if he could recognise any of the faces. None of the people were his staff members. He needed to see Idol, as well as the others, but he had to make sure she was at least okay. She meant a lot to him now that they were together, and he could stand to see her hurt.

"Jeb," he heard a trembling voice behind him

He turned around to see Idol standing there. They embraced in a hug, tears rolling down their cheeks. She led him back to where Metal, Hip-Hop, Hip-Hop's friend from the plane, and Scene were sitting in the sand. Metal was nursing a nasty cut on his arm, right below his tattoo. Hip-Hop was helping Max, the girl he had met on the plane, clean up a wound on her leg. Scene seemed fine, she was crying a lot searching the beach for intern 2, but she had no dangerous wounds.

"Boss man, are you alright?" Metal asked.

Indie looked over himself, no visible open wounds. He had a pounding head ach but he felt like he was going to make it through that. Idol looked ok as well, she had a scratch on her forehead but it wasn't bleeding too severely. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes were torn like everyone else's. Indie and Metal made their way back to the beach to look for Intern 2, Techno, and Dubstep. Once they were out of ear shot of the rest of the staff Metal turned to Indie.

"Dubstep wasn't in his seat when the plane crashed." He mumbled, "I don't think he's going to be alright."

Indie did remember that Dubstep had gone to the washroom right before the crash. If these people who were injured or dead had been in their seats buckled in he didn't want to see what happened to Dubstep.

"We have to keep a positive mind set," Indie whispered looking back at the rest of the staff, "at least for their sake."

They checked with other survivors if they had seen a young man dressed in business attire, or two people dressed in neon clothing. A kind woman led them to Intern 2 who was helping a couple people stitch up wounds. When he saw Metal and Indie he quickly finished his work and approached them.

"Have you found everyone else?" he asked over the all of the people screaming out for help and crying.

They took him back to the farther side of the beach where the group was waiting. When Scene saw Intern 2 she jumped up and hugged him. They were both crying. Metal and Indie didn't stay long because they still had two more people to find. They walked straight to the wreckage. There weren't many people there because they had all gone to the beginning of the forested part of the island. Metal pulled many people back to the rest of the survivors for treatment. They also sadly had to take some bodies to the group of those who didn't make it. Whenever they were there they would check for two familiar faces, but they never saw them.

Metal was about to give up when he heard someone screaming, the voice was coming from the wreckage.

"DUBSTEP, XAVIER," it was Techno. She was hysterically crying and screaming for her best friend. She was cut up pretty bad from the crash and burned from searching around the burning skeleton of the plane. Metal tried to get her to come back to the rest of the group but it was no use. She wouldn't leave without Dubstep. They feared the worst for his well being.

Hip-Hop and Max soon approached; they were looking for any food or first aide that could be in the wreckage. The two saw Techno and helped them look for Dubstep. They checked the bathrooms but there was no one there. It seemed as if everyone was back on the beach. Soon more and more people started to join the search.

"He responds to Xavier or Dubstep. He's wearing a purple hoodies with a green flannel and a purple t-shirt." Techno described through sobs.

After a short amount of time a man came running up to them from the wing of the plane. He was shouting "I found him, I FOUND HIM."

All of the staff who were searching sprinted to the wing were sure enough there was Dubstep. He was pinned under the large metal wing and looked as if his chest was cut right across. Techno, still hysterical, ran up and started pushing at the wing and calling for help. The rest of the survivors helped push the wing off of him. He wasn't moving at all. Indie couldn't force himself to check for a pulse. Thankfully techno sat down on the sand beside her best friend and light pushed her hand against his neck, and then smiled through the tears.

"He still has the beat." She said jokingly.

Indie and the rest of the staff carefully picked him up and carried him back to Scene, Intern 2, and Idol. Indie tried to act happy as if finding him meant it was all going to be ok but it didn't take a doctor to know he was going to need serious medical attention.

Techno lay down in the sand beside him and held him really close. Seeing them together reminded Indie how much they could have lost in the wreckage, and how much the people at home could loose. Metal's wife had a baby one the way, Idol had her cousin and group of friends, hell even Intern 2 had his aunt and squirrel. He was motivated to bring all of them home safely.

**AN/ So that has happened, in the podcast they joked that the crash was similar to lost, so I'm going to use that a little. I'm thinking about not incorporating any other survivors in the story except Max. The other marooned people will come and go but I'm not sure if I'll have some that really help out the team and stuff. I might add a few important OC characters in though, if that is what you would like.**

**If you want me to write you into the story as one of the stranded survivors hit me up on PM or in the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN/ my lovely reviewers**

**Coolowl-**** Yea idk what's up with Canada but in the states and stuff they have all started. I start normal classes on the 4****th****. It's just registration coming up.**

**I'm posting two chapters today because I will not be able to post tomorrow and maybe not the next day as well.**

**This chapter we are meeting a new OC hope I represent her well through the writing! Please keep reviewing and reading if you like the story. I'm honestly not sure where Mymusic is based out of so I just say LA and I know that is really un specific, but I'm a Canadian girl here and I am not exactly sure what I should say... California? I think that would be worse, do any of you know exactly where mymusic is supposed to be set? I'm going to say los Angeles for now.**

Chapter 8

Metal sat on the beach, I was still the day of the crash and injured people were scattered around the beach. They were very lucky that Max was trained in first aid from school. She was cleaning wounds and wrapping them. Indie had found a small travel sewing kit and that was to be used for large wounds that needed stitches. Dubstep had already gotten the gash across his chest sewn together. Metal was surprised when Indie volunteered to perform the sewing, but Metal did notice Indie was trying his hardest to keep the group together and safe. There were three sewing needles left after Dubstep, they couldn't re-use one in fear of infection.

Idol was surprisingly helpful on the island. Due to her extensive survivor knowledge she was really helpful with rationing the small amounts of food they had. Hip-Hop was also very helpful. He collected food from the forest and spent lots of his time with Max helping others who were on the plane. Metal sad on the cold sand and looked out over the ocean, his mind was on his family at home. He knew someone would soon need him to climb a tree for fruit or start a fire, but he needed some time to think. It was hard for each staff member for their own reason, but it was hardest for metal because of the people who needed him. Scene approached him slowly and sat down on the sand.

"Tina is a strong independent woman," she said quietly. "I'm sure she can handle until we get back."

Metal turned to her, "that's if we get back."

"Don't say that!" Scene said in a harsh whisper trying to not let any other victims hear the conversation. "Our group has made it through three fires, 4chan, your hostage situation and Idol being in charge. We can do anything."

"Thanks Scene, that's just what I needed to hear," Metal staid. He stood up to re join the small collection of people higher on the beach.

They were discussing shelter for the night. Hip-Hop who had played almost every type of surviving game made, suggested making fires.

"That way rescue personnel will see the smoke," he describes. Max, who was sitting to the left of him nodded, and added "I think I know some ways we could make them."

About an hour later intern 2 and Scene were sitting by one of the four fires. They were in charge of making sure it stayed lit until the group collecting fire wood could make it back. At this time the group of about 30 was split into groups. There were the people building shelter led by Indie, the sickly and majorly injured people led by Dubstep, Idol was helping a group with collecting and preserving food and water from the plane crash, and Metal was off collecting wood and other important things from the forest. The rest of the people were watching the fires in groups of two to keep them lit. Indie and his group build one large tent like object for each fire; each tent would take 7 or 8 people.

"Scene," Intern 2 said shyly "do you, by chance, remember anything that happened during the crash?"

She looked upwards thinking for a couple of seconds, "Nope!" she said still full of energy and optimism even on a stranded island.

Intern 2 breathed a sigh of relief. He had said something on the way down he didn't want Scene to know. He did love her; since they had first met he knew she was something else all together. He watched Indie trample over her feeling time and time again, but he was too scared to really tell her. He had seen Idol and Indie together outside of the office before they left for the trip. Anyone could tell they were romantically involved from the way they look at each other. The way he looked at Scene, or the way Hip-Hop looked at this new girl he'd met.

The fire beside Intern 2 and Scene was being watched by Hip-Hop and a young man who had been on the plane. Max slowly approached behind Hip-Hop and sat down to his left. She was exhausted from all the work she was helping out with on the island. She smiled at Hip-Hop, though they had only just met on the plane she felt like she had known him before. He was more than just a pretty face. Max knew a plane crash on an island wasn't the greatest place start a relationship, but they so lived far apart. Leaning her head against Hip-Hop's shoulder she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Indie and his group had finally finished the last tent. Idol approached him and he put his arm around her waist. They shared a quick kiss before they joined the group to help make tent arrangements. Metal was designated to share a tent with Hip-Hop, Max, and four other people who were marooned with them. The rest of the My music staff shared a tent with one other girl, their tent was to the right of Metal's. The girl who shared the tent with the staff became fast friends with Scene.

"OH emm geee" Scene squealed when the girl introduced herself. She had black hair that had purple tips. Scene loved her hair so much, it remaindered her of cool hair on Tumblr. She loved the colour purple "We're like twins!" she excitedly told the girl.

The staff learned her name was Dinah. She was born in Brazil and recently moved to Canada. She was on the plane to meet her family for their Hawaii vacation; she had been in L.A to visit a friend. Metal met her as well; he liked her jean vest which was similar to his, just less metal decorations.

Once it got dark the group started to feel fatigued from the long day. On a rotated schedule everyone slept, every couple of hours they would switch the watchman. Techno took her and Dubstep's turn. It wasn't a big deal for her to lose sleep, with all the raving she did sleep was optional in her life. Though sleep wasn't important to her, the possibility of losing her best friend beside her was. She was trying to help out the team as much as she could with building and cleaning, but her emotional sate was torn apart. She didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

The next morning metal woke early before the rest and went out into the forest, with him he brought a small sharp piece of metal that had torn from the plane. He found a large tree a few meters away from the camp site they had created and went to work. Half an hour later, Metal stepped back and looked at his work. On the tree he had carved, "Tina+Metal Forever." He then carved a small line to mark the day that had passed. He remembered when he met Tina while they were 12; he had carved a similar statement into a tree at their junior high school.

-Mean while back at home in LA-

Tina sat in front of the television hours after the news had been broadcasted. She couldn't believe her ears. Metal's plane had crashed; her husband could be anywhere, or worse, dead. Rayna had been home from school and was sitting right beside her mom. The two had cried, but now they were shocked. The news broadcast re-appeared every 5 minutes giving a little more information each time. News Newsman appeared on their small television screen and revealed there was a meeting for those who knew people on the plane being held. Tina had to go not just for Metal but also all of the other Mymusic employees. She knew that Scene had no parents and Dubstep was disowned. Techno's whole family was in Japan, while Idol lived alone and had only a cousin in the state. Indie and Intern 2 both had family here, but Indies dad was far to hipster to watch news broadcasting. Hip-Hop's home life had always been a mystery since he covered so much up as a poser. She knew these people like they were her family and she needed to somehow help anyway she could. Tina gave her daughter a kiss on the head and left their home to attend the meeting.

**AN/ So that's that. I'm going to add what's going on at home to build Metals character and see how the outside world saw the plane crash. I know some of these details don't fit in the format I set up with the girl named Nike who got the hard drive, but that was just to set up the idea. The rest is as if she saw everything.**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN/ Im really happy that people are reading the story I hope you all enjoy the next instalment.**

**Fuafua-**** thanks for the review. I love ur stories! Keep it up!**

**Coolowl-**** Thanks I actually had no idea where it was supposed to be filmed. At first I was thinking Oregon but then I just thought that was not the wisest guess.**

**So here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 9

The meeting for the families and friends of the plane crash victims was held in a community hall. Tina recognised Carrie Year wood, Idol's cousin, and "Aunt Beverly," Intern 2's aunt. A large family of afro Americans sat in the back of the room, Tina guessed they were Hip-Hops family from their appearance. All of the camera crew who were on the plane had family there. Lots of people in the building gave her sympathetic looks, likely because she was pregnant and she was at the meeting for missing family. Tina found a woman at a desk who was in charge of alerting families of the tragic crash. Tina explained she was almost family to the staff of my music and she would alert their families. Dubstep's parents likely would be impossible to tell, but the lady was very please Tina could help.

The meeting pretty much explained that there were search parties sweeping the area the plane crashed in. If families need aid of any sort there would be charity workers on call. Tina tried her hardest to keep a positive mind set, this was her husband and he wasn't one to lay down and die. When the head of the meeting described the crash she felt reassured it was similar to a head banging concert. Deep down inside she felt he was still alive, maybe it was just the baby kicking but until they brought him back to her she had to be strong. It was already all over the news that the cast of the documentary were a part of a plane crash and she needed to show them hope.

-On a remote island—

Scene woke up beside Techno, she was sitting up staring at the small charred logs that were once a fire. Scene wasn't the best person to re-assure Techno of anything but she knew she had to talk to her.

"Good morning Techno!" Scene tried to be positive.

Techno nodded and mumbled something back.

Scene knew she had to be hard on Techno for one minute so she would have something to think about. It wasn't that she wasn't trying to help out, she actually got a lot done. She wasn't herself though.

"Techno, what is wrong with you" scene said harshly "what kind of raver are you? Sitting around is so not lurp or plur or whatever. I know you're sad your friend is hurt but you have to snap out of it and get a grip. There are more people than just you on this island."

With that Techno stood up, brushed the sand from her legging, and walked away.

"Stupid scene," scene said to herself slapping her palm against her fore head. 'Look what you've done now." It was becoming increasingly hard to be the positive one.

A few yards down the beach Techno cut into the forest, she had to clear her head. Scene was right, but it was hard for anyone to be themselves on this place. She tried to walk off her thoughts but it was like they were chasing her. What if something really bad did happen to Dubstep, she wouldn't have really told him anything. She wouldn't have said how the night of the dinner at Coachella was the best of her life because he held her hand. It was a lot to deal with not knowing if someone would be ok or not. Lost in her thoughts she walked into an open field. Looking up she saw one of the most terrifying looking animals she could have imagined. It was a huge polar bear; how it came to the island is beyond her. The polar bear looked up at her and she screamed for dear life.

Metal heard the scream from the beach and immediately recognised the voice. He grabbed the metal piece he had been using to carve the tree and sprinted towards where Techno was. Everyone else who heard the scream all clustered together on the beach. They were too scared to follow like Metal had. In the clearing Metal appeared behind the bear. It couldn't have seen him but its eyes were locked on Techno. She was trying to back away but the bear would follow her if she moved. Metal started to walk around o the side of the bear, making eye contact with Techno. Metal found every piece of violence inside his body and threw the shard of metal from the plane straight at the polar bears head. Once the metal made contact with the head of the beast it toppled over; dead.

Techno only let herself breathe again once she knew the bear was dead.

"How the hell did a polar bear get on this island," she muttered.

Metal didn't know exactly what to say so he guided the shaken Techno back to the beach. When there, the rest of the survivors were relieved everyone was ok, but they were scared if there could be any other animals on the island.

Dinah turned to Intern 2, "this reminds me of lost." She said

Confused Intern 2 replied "I have no idea what lost is, but I do know this surely reminds me of extreme couponing."

Dinah backed away, confused by Intern 2's comment and went back to the tent where she found Dubstep sitting up rubbing his head. He looked at her, confused he started to beat box. Dinah who had never been told he didn't speak English feared for his mental health from the fall.

Techno was walking up to the tent, "Hey Dinah, Scene wanted to ask you to..." she then stopped talking when she rounded the front of the tent and saw Dubstep was awake. She wanted to hug hi, kiss him, scream at him, but all she did was stand there staring. Her lip started to tremble.

("T, I'm alright,") Dubstep said, more trying to re-assure her than himself. ("I feel good.") This was a small lie because his sewn up wound was painful and his head throbbed, but he knew Techno needed to hear some good news. Dubstep had figure out what happened when he awoke on a beach in front of a home-made fire.

Techno squatted, still a couple of meters away from Dubstep. She scooped some sand in her hand and threw it at his face, "You jerk!" she shouted then started cry, "I thought you were going to die on me."

She then started laughing, then back to crying. Her wide range of emotion was well known to Dubstep. He was waiting for her to run through everything before he talked again.

"You know scared I am of planes so then you just go ahead and almost die! So then I had to try and build a freaking beach colony with you sleeping with a huge gash on your chest. All I could think about losing you and how hard it would be. Now you're all just okay," she babbled going through tears, then rage. Finally she looked as him again, and then said "I couldn't imagine living without you."

Dubstep was expecting the rant but not the last part, he was shocked. Techno usually built up a wall of emotion and rarely let you know what was truly going on in her head. ("you too") he said.

Techno then embraced him. They were sitting on the sand holding each other. Techno didn't want to let go but she could tell her tight embrace was hurting Dubstep's wounds.

Dinah watched this whole thing in shock. She had no idea what the hell was going on, a man that spoke through beat boxing, why did Techno understand him. She was like a teenage girl on her period for a bit there. Again she backed away and went back to the group.

"The guy just woke up," she told Max.

Max smiled and nodded, "I don't really know him well." She admitted. "I'm only good friends with Curtis."

Dinah couldn't even begin to understand the group of people she had just met. From her and Max's combined knowledge they knew all of them worked together, Jeb and Jamie were together as a couple. They were confused to why they called each other my musical genres but they figured it was an office joke or something. Hip-Hop walked by and waxed at Max. She smiled and flipped her black hair over her shoulder.

"Well well well," Dinah turned to Max, "What's going on there?" she said raising her eyebrows.

Max blushed, "I really like Curtis, but I don't exactly know what to do about it. We are on a deserted island it's not the best place for romance." She sighed.

"Any place is perfect for romance," Dinah put her hand on Max's shoulder, "if it's real it's real and you can't wait for a better place or time. I think Techno found that out the hard way and was lucky for a second chance." She wisely stated.

Max nodded "You know what, you're right." She stated "I just need to figure out what to do now."

**AN/ oooohh OC romance! Well what do you guys think should happen with Dubstep? Does anyone think a certain pairing needs more focus? I know Metal doesn't have much to him now but I think he's just a hard guy to write for. The next chapter has some Scenrtern 2 and some Indol!**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN/ I just finished the story. I write chapters ahead of time posting them so I can go through an editing process. So there are three maybe for more chapters after this one! I know it seems the story stops so all of a sudden but it was sort of my plan...**

**So here is the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 10

Scene lost her confidence entirely. Her goal when she made it out of the crash with barely any injuries was to be the positive one. She knew how hard it was for Metal to not see his wife, or for Techno to watch her best friend be sick and hurt. She promised herself she would support the staff because they were her family, she didn't have anyone at home, so she needed them. When she tried to snap Techno out of her funk she felt as if she led her straight to the bear. She wanted to help them not hurt them and it was only day two! She was starting to lose the feeling that a ship was coming to save them. Each time she looked out on the horizon she felt farther and farther away from home. She couldn't keep on pretending.

Intern 2 noticed how sad Scene looked. She was sitting in the sad alone. Techno was back, Dubstep had woken up, Dinah said she had seen him. No one went to check on him because they felt that he and Techno needed time to talk. Scene had been so positive these two days and her energy was holding up the rest of the survivors. He went over and sat beside her.

"Purple-berry," he tried to see if she would cheer up.

She only sighed and turned to Intern 2. He could tell that she was done. He knew her better than most people would understand. He knew her positive attitude was an act to keep everyone else going. He put his hand down in the sand close to hers and their fingers touched.

"Scene if you're not happy you don't have to pretend to be for all of us. We are here for you when you feel bad and you are here for us." He said trying to re-assure her.

"You guys are my family and if I lose you I lose everything," she sadly whispered.

"You'll always have me," he said

Scene smiled at him "I know," she said "I heard what you said on the plane. I just pretended not to so you didn't have to worry."

Caught up in the moment Intern 2 grabbed Scenes hand.

"Love is a strong word," he mentioned "maybe I'll just say like."

She nodded "I like you too."

They sat together on the beach talking about what they were going to do once they got home.

Idol had finally gotten time alone with her boyfriend. The two of them had been trying so hard to help out the other people they never had time for themselves. She was starting to notice how many staff relationships where starting on this Island. It's like it has magical properties, like in lost. They were sitting in the forest not far from the beach. They were talking about things that were happening on the island. Idol was excited for a possible movie that could be made out of this adventure; she could sell the story. Indie was trying to do as much on this island for other reasons; he was trying to show the staff how much he cared. He wasn't the same brainwashed man Loco Uno brought up. He really did like his staff and wanted them all safe. He and Idol were like any new couple, scared. They were scared that it would end badly, they were scared people would judge them, but most of all they were scared of their own feelings for each other. Idol knew what she felt was real but her and Indie had fought so much how it turned into romantic feelings. Whatever it was she liked the way his moustache tickled her when they kissed and she liked the way his hand felt in hers. For right now she didn't know where they were going or what was going o happen but right now they were together and happy.

It had been almost an hour since Dubstep had reportedly awoken and Hip-Hop figured it would be ok to check on him. When he got close to the back of the tent he saw Techno sitting up in the sand and Dubstep was lying down. The two were talking. Hip-Hop didn't understand Dubstep so he only heard Techno.

"Well I was thinking the plane could have a tracker for people to follow." She said logically

After he replied she nodded "I know right I can't wait to get off this island and dance again."

He said something else.

"Obviously you need to see a doctor before u start back up in the clubs but there are more serious things going on than dancing on this island."

Dubstep made an arrangement of sounds.

Hip-Hop felt as if he was eaves dropping on a private conversation and he was about to announce his presence when their side of the ten went silent. He marched around to see how Dupstep was doing and when he got there he almost fainted at the sight he saw. Dupstep had his shirt un-done with his wound exposed. It was crudely sewn together with black string. Techno was staring at the wound with wide eyes and her jaw was on the ground. Hip-Hop couldn't take looking at it, he screamed and looked away. He wasn't trying to be rude but since he was a kid he could never handle blood. Techno and Dubstep barely noticed him, Techno lightly traced her finger over the length of the jagged scar. She shuddered but tried to play it of cool

"Man, you are going to have the coolest scar ever. Not even Hamburger (their friend who had only 6 fingers) could compare." She stated with a fake aura of confidence.

It wasn't all that bad of a scar, Techno found it a little sexy. It was still really gross and probably needed professional help.

Max and the rest f the mymusic staff started to walk over so Dubstep covered up. The group was really happy to see Dubstep was okay for now. Dinah and Max better introduced themselves to him, while techno translated his words. Dubstep even got off of the sand and walked around a bit. He was then overcome by vertigo and had to sit. Techno donated her food rations to him for that day. He tried to give them back but he was way too hunger to fight about food.

Max pulled Hip-Hop aside after dinner.

"Hey Curtis want to take a quick walk" she asked shyly.

"With you?" he paused "I would walk forever."

She believed he was quoting a Dr Who episode, but deep down he was just a big sap. The two set off.

**AN/ next chapter will have the walk in it...**

**But sorry 'ive been weird with posting my work is killing be because they need me to work a lot before school starts.**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN/ Second chapter of today! This story ends on chapter 14 so it's coming to a sad close. I might post all three final chapters tomorrow or two tomorrow and one Tuesday. I am not sure yet. Hope you are all enjoying the story!**

Chapter 11

Hip-Hop and Max set off to walk the length of the beach. They didn't want to go too far because their group had only settled in one small area and the rest was dangerous. It was getting late on the second night there on the island, and though it had only been two days Max and Hip-Hop felt as if they had known each other for so much longer. Max told Hip-Hop about her family. He told her about how stereotypical his family was. Before they knew it they were planning out dates they would go on for when they got back. Hip-Hop was going to take her to his favorite Burger joint, and they were going to watch movies. The romantic aspect of their relationship was seemingly planned out, but Max knew they couldn't just go around planning out perfect. She looked around and realised they could just barely see the rest of the camp. She stopped and silenced Hip-Hop.

"Oh god do you hear another bear." He fearfully whispered.

Max's eyes lit up. She knew what she could hear from the trees and knew exactly what she was going to do. She eyed Hip-Hop, who still looked scared, and started sprinting towards the trees. Hip-Hop followed shouting after her until he passed the wall of plant and saw a waterfall. It was coming from a river and fell into a small lake. The scene reminded him of the second last twilight movie when Bella and Edward were on their honeymoon. Max ran and jumped right into the lake. Hip-Hop put all of his worries aside and followed suit. He wasn't one to step back from a situation this fun, and with such a hot girl. Hip-Hop, wearing just basketball shorts and a t-shirt grabbed her leg and pulled her under. When she re-surfaced they were standing close. Her brown hair lay flat when it was wet and he clothes stuck to her skin. Max knew this was her chance and she passionately kissed Hip-Hop.

Back at camp Metal and Idol were discussing how much their food would last them. It was nearing the end of the second day; Idol guessed the food would last them at least 3 more days but they were already almost out of fresh water. Metal wanted to resort to anger, but he softened when he noticed how frazzled Idol was. She was always nervously tapping her fingers and her eyes kept shifting between each survivor. She was a trooper alright, rationing food, building forts, even lasting without social media, but all the stress was taking a toll on her. All of a sudden Hip-Hop came running up behind Metal, he was soaking wet and beaming.

"I think Max and I found a solution for the clean water problem." He announced, wrapping his arm around Max's waist.

-In sunny California—

Tina was meeting with anyone she could about finding the plane. She held meetings and attended each press conference. She even started to film and post videos online to the followers of the documentary trying to get them involved with the search.

Right now the only sure way to find the plane was if they could find a location box from the wreckage and get a signal. Tina found out as much as she could about these Location boxes. There were 5 on each plane, one in the cock pit, two in the front portion of the plane and two in the back. The signals on these were very strong but needed to be in a high place for proper functioning.

All Tina wanted was her husband back home when the baby boy was born.

-On the island-

After a long night it was morning again and Intern 2 surveyed the island. From what he could see on the beach there was a small mountain like formation in the middle with forest surrounding it until the beach. He tried to remember the events of the crash, but where they had fallen and when the front broke off from the back was hard to remember. Scene approached him from behind.

"Are you thinking about the other survivors again?" she asked. The two had never talked about the rest of the plane as if there was a chance they were dead. They were still alive in their heads, until now.

"Scene, I'm starting to think there are no other survivors" he said sadly. Dinah came up to them and quickly noticed the nature of their conversation.

She had heard Intern 2 statement and commented, "During the cash I did notice the front portion of the plane fell of a long time before we hit land," she murmured "and we hit the island head on so they must have fallen in the ocean."

Scene held Dinah close to her as she cried for the lost people. Intern 2 stroked Scene's back.

Metal had made his way back to his tree he had carved. He marked the third tick. He didn't want to use the piece of metal that he had killed a bear with so he found a new box shaped object for carving. He was about to toss in under a fern at the foot of the tree when he noticed the writing on the side of the box. It had been on a sticker which was peeling off but he could clearly see the words 'for emergency conta..' the rest was damaged but he knew what it meant.

Indie and Idol were spending some time together. They were relaxing in the make shift tent. Idol and him where ignoring Dubstep's and Techno's conversation beside them as they whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears. They heard shouting from behind the tent and the four got up nd met the rest in a huddle on the sand.

Metal was standing in front of the group holding up what looked like a metal box. He showed the small crowed the peeling sticker and Indie started to feel some boil up in the pit of his stomach, it was hope. Dinah, who had wonderful eyesight, took a good look at the sticker.

"Fo... ..tact ..re.. ..igh altitude." She mumbled shrugging.

A older male stepped forward, "I believe its saying you need to reach a high altitude to contact someone." He said.

Every single head turned to the mountain top.

"I guess we'll need a group to head up to the highest point on the island." Indie announced, "and I'll lead the pack."

**AN/ There it is. Motivation for all you fanfiction mymusicains to update your stories. I love reading them all! **


	13. Chapter 12

**AN/ ****Coolowl-**** I'm sad it's ending too! I've spent so much time and effort on this story. I'll e writing another one soon though!**

**So in the first podcast they mentioned the plane crash was similar to lost, so I added the polar bear bit. I found it too difficult to write in the smoke monster thing, so it's not exactly up to date on what the fine brothers hinted at in the show but that's the whole point of creative writing. I will be posting chapter 13 tonight and the epilogue sort of chapter tomorrow! **

Chapter 12

The total amount of survivors who were on the island was around 38. Indie thought they could use around 6 to 10 people for the trip. They would need people, who knew how to set up fort, who knew more than one language for communication, someone who was strong, someone who knew the island or navigation, and people who knew about the wilderness.

Many people stepped back from the challenge out of fear, but Metal was all for the adventure. He would be able to be the muscle of the team. Idol then chose to stand behind her boyfriend. She knew tons about survival from reality shows, and she could set up camp. Indie turned to his friends at mymusic.

"Techno, you speak Indonesian, correct? Dinah you mentioned you were from Brazil, you must know a little of Spanish." He said.

Dinah agreed to join the trip but Techno stood back.

"I'm not going without Dubstep." She stated. "He's not in the best condition for traveling."

To which Dupstep angrily turned to her, ("Excuse me! I'm perfectly fine. I'll just come along with you. I am really good with technology and I could help out.")

Techno thought carefully thn turned to Indie, "I'll go if Dubstep can. He took courses in technology all through high school and university. He could be helpful."

Indie was nervous about Dubstep's health conditions but allowed it. Intern 2 volunteered himself. He had been surveying the land and knew a little bit about the location. Scene quickly followed suit to volunteer. Max and Hip-Hop looked at each other and nodded. Hip-Hop knew tons about wildlife, and Max was smart enough to help out in most other ways.

Indie figure 10 would be enough people for the trip. They had to make plans and pack up their portions of food, but it could be their only way of survival. He was starting to notice people were getting sick and looking pretty malnourished, and he would do anything to get them all home.

They spent the whole the third and fourth days packing and planning. They all washed up in the lake by the waterfall. Over those days they learned as much as they could about the plants and surrounding wildlife.

Early in the morning on the fifth day or being stranded the 10 set off for the mountain. Intern 2 guessed it would only be a 5 hour trek to the top; it wasn't that big of an island. On the walk scene and intern 2 were close together. They were at the front of the group with Dinah; Intern 2 used the sun to figure out directions. They were talking about the plants they saw and the where they were. Indie and Idol walked in the back, they would occasionally hold hands as they walked. Metal walked in front of the two and kept his eyes open for any dangers. Techno and Dubstep talked about music and raves.

Late in the day they found themselves at the foot of the mountain It was larger than it looked from the beach. The group was exhausted from the walk there and chose to set up camp at the base of the mountain.

While setting up Dubstep took a good look at the small machine. At this moment it seemed like his only hope for survival. His u=injury was starting to become infected and he wouldn't too well with a fever on this island. The machine was simple. It was about the size of his palm, it had a small button and mic for talking into and a speaker. If he pressed the button all he got was static. He looked up at Scene and Intern 2, they were huddled by the fire that was now starting. His arm was around her and they were whispering. Max and Hip-Hop had gone out to look for more wood about twenty minutes before, he could only guess what they were really doing that was taking them so long. Indie and Idol were bickering about the food for the night, but they were just doing a lot of giggling and teasing. He felt like he was on some sick sort of couples retreat, but it wouldn't be that bad if him and Techno really were a couple. He knew there was some sort of romantic tension between them, but he wasn't the best at figuring those things out. 'I'll just do something nice when we get saved' he thought to himself.

The darkness started to settle over the island. All ten travelers were sitting by the fire. Metal watched each couple interact. He was surprised by how things had turned out over this hiatus. Everyone thought Techno and Dubstep would have started dating before Scene and Intern 2. Now they were all dating except Techno and Dubstep. Metal thought all of the couple fit together the same way he and Tina did. Most people would see them together and not understand, but somehow they were perfect. Max and Hip-Hop were laughing about some nerdy show, while Idol and Indie talked about hipster bands gone mainstream. Everything made him miss his wife a little more.

The next morning all of the staff and friends awoke to the rising sun. They packed up the necessities and started up the slanted slope. It was very rocky and sometimes the rocks would tumble down the slope after they had stepped on them. Dinah told the group about Canada. The ketchup chips and the cold winters. The group tried to distract themselves from their exhaustion.

Half an hour into the journey they came across a huge obstacle. It was the lip of a cliff that hung over the mountain. The cliff went all the way around the mountain and the only way past it was to pull yourself over the rocky ledge.

It was the end of the journey for 4 people of the group. Max was sadly far too short to pull herself up onto the side. Metal had too much muscle weight to pull up his own body weight. Idol and Hip-Hop both didn't have enough arm strength.

Though Scene was small she could still get up onto the ledge and get over. Dubstep had great difficulty due to the pain in his chest, but thankfully he didn't weigh all that much. Idol promised to take care of the people who stayed behind and the six that were left had to keep going to the top.

Indie let his guard down for one minute to give her a quick kiss before he crawled up and over. He knew it was imperative to get help or they could all die. He led the rest farther up the mountain.

**AN/ I'm sorry that was a really bad description at the end there. Imagine it's like one of those difficult rock climbing courses where you have to climb over a protruding part in the course. So ill post again later today! Until then...**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN/ So I'm posting chapter 13 now just because I got called into work for later today and I needed to get this story up! The epilogue will be posted tomorrow morning and then it's all done. **

Chapter 13

There were six people still climbing the mountain. Indie felt completely exhausted. He could barely keep on walking. Beside him Dinah was stumbling too. Techno and Dubstep walked ahead talking about music that could have come out while they were gone. Intern 2 and Scene were at the back. Scene noticed how everyone's conversation was focused on when they got back. She was so tired from this mountain and they were barely half way there. Scene stopped Intern 2. She looked in front of them to make sure no one was looking and gave him a quick kiss.

"In case something goes wrong," she explained.

Intern 2 nodded, he knew agreeing with the idea of not making it was a dangerous thing to do, but at least he would have kissed Scene before he died.

Ahead of them Dinah stepped over a large rock and all of a sudden fell. Her foot had gotten caught under the rock and her ankle was twisted to the wrong side. She cried out in pain and everyone stopped and looked back at her. She was holding her foot in pain and tears ran down her face. Intern 2 didn't have to look to know it was broken.

"Go on ahead guys," she said through tears.

"Dinah, don't be crazy. You won't last on your own here; scene and I will guide you down to the others." Intern 2 said looking to Indie for a nod of approval.

Scene and Intern 2 took one shoulder each and started to guide her back down wards. Dinah was hopping on one foot.

("Then there were three,") Dubstep quoted his favorite murder mystery book.

Techno smiled but deep down she was getting nervous of their chances of making it to the top. Indie checked the box for service, but they still got static.

They were almost at the top when they came to another rock ledge.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Techno shouted at the rocks. She was beyond tired and felt like she wouldn't be able to get over this one.

Indie hopefully checked for service, and when he looked up Dubstep was already over the huge rock cliff. He was holding his chest and panting, but still looked pretty good. Indie passed him the box and started climbing up; his arms were so tired he couldn't hold on. He fell onto the rock below and hit his head.

Indie was knocked out cold. Techno knew she wasn't going to be able to pull herself over the ledge so she turned to Dubstep.

"I'll wait until he comes around," she said gesturing to Indie.

("You know I can't communicate with them right?") Dubstep asked.

"We both know you can." She said giving Dubstep a knowing look.

He knew what she was talking about. He had the power to talk in English once every ten years. He was saving it for when he and Techno got married or something special. He nodded down and her and got onto his stomach so he was almost at the height of her face.

(" I know you don't want to hear this but if something goes wrong take Indie back to the others and get back to the beach.") He said, being realistic.

She didn't want to hear it but did understand the severity of the wound on his chest. She knew if he was knocked out or hurt his immune system wouldn't handle it well. Techno didn't want to let go again, he had just come back to her and there was a possibility he could leave for good.

Dubstep reached into his pants pockets and pulled out a small object. It had been the thing he grabbed from the remains of the office what felt like months ago. It was a small Kandi bracelet; Techno had made it for him when they first met years ago in Japan. He was going to a rave and met her there when she made it as a friendship bracelet. He tossed it down to her,

("I love you") he said

("I love you too,") she smiled putting the bracelet on her wrist, and sitting beside Indie.

Dubstep saw the highest point on the mountain. It was a large cliff, if the machine didn't work there, it wouldn't work anywhere.

He started for the cliff on the steep rocky slope. His chest ached but he kept going.

Back at the foot of the mountain Dinah, Scene and Intern 2 had just made it back to the first group. They explained the scenario and sat Dinah down. Idol looked up the mountain but she saw no sign of Indie. Max and Hip-Hop were holding hands and sitting leaned against a tree. Scene and Intern 2 sat down together with Dinah and held each other close. It had never seemed like they could die on this island until now.

Indie awoke with a throbbing headache and saw Techno sitting beside him playing with a beaded bracelet.

"Where is Dubstep?" he asked looking around.

She pointed to the top of the mountain and explained his one in ten years power to Indie.

Indie was scared that he would never see Idol again, or that Dubstep wouldn't be able to make a connection. Most of all he was scared he would go down In history as the mean boss who wrecked his company and later took all the workers through a plane crash.

Dubstep pushed through to the top of the mountain. From there he could see the beach and the small tents they had set up. He pulled out the machine and pressed the button. There was a moment of complete silence until he heard.

"Hello is this flight 3561 to Hawaii? We have your location is anyone there?" a voice asked.

Dubstep sighed, "Yes this is a survivor from the plane crash, we have about 40 people stranded on this island please send emergency." He spoke in perfect English.

"We have you location we will be there by night fall." The voice said. "You are all saved!"

Dubstep didn't respond but he put down the small machine on the rock so the signal would still be trackable and started down the mountain The pain in his chest didn't distract him anymore.

He got the first ledge where techno was waiting

"Well?" she asked. Indie was nervously sitting beside her.

Dubstep hopped down over the ledge, ("Someone's coming for us.") he said back to his normal beat boxing voice.

"OMG we are saved" she squealed.

Indie gasped a sigh of relief while Techno and Dubstep embraced, and the long awaited first kiss was magical. After wards the three went down to tell their co-workers and friends the good news.

**AN/ well the climax has been completed! Thanks so much for reading!**


	15. Epilogue

**AN/ the epilogue...I'm just tying up loose ends here. Hope the readers enjoyed!**

Chapter 14

Tina was waiting at the airport. The S.O.S called had been broadcasted and he survivors were coming back today. Only about 40 of the 100 plane tenants survived. The families of the survivors were contacted first. A large boat had collected them and on it they counted and took names. They then sent the names of those who were alive and the families were contacted.

That day Tina and waited by the phone for hours, when it rang she burst into tears. Rayna heard the phone ringing and came to join her mother on the couch. The woman on the other end told Tina that her husband and his whole office were alright, one man in critical condition for an infection was being treated but he was going to be alright. After all of the families had been contacted the names were put on the news of the survivors. The fans of mymusic were so happy.

Tina was now waiting for the flight to land with all of the survivors. When they opened the gates all of the people waiting started to cry for their family and friends who were coming home. Most of the people who came off first were strangers to Tina, but then she saw Hip-Hop come out with a beautiful girl. Then Intern 2 and scene walked out hand in hand. The two greeted Intern 2's aunt. Her husband then stepped through the doors and scanned the crowd. When they made eye contact Rayna ran forward to hug her dad. Tina also ended up running up to him and they all stood there together for a minute silently before Metal started to cry. Tina knew that moment was a once in a life time thing. Metal knelt down beside her stomach and kissed it.

Tina also saw Indie and Idol coming out of the gates. Idol screamed when she saw her cousin and family and Indie shook his dads hand.

"Metal honey," Tina said "who did make that SOS call I didn't recognise the voice."

"That's because it was Dubstep" Metal replied turning around to see Techno arguing with a doctor. Dubstep was sitting in a wheelchair, and Techno's hands where placed firmly on the handles.

"Bed rest for two weeks my ass," she grumbled as she wheeled him away from the doctors.

All of the staff met together in the airport. They were all with their significant others. Indie chose to give the staff two more weeks of hiatus before they should come in to design and decorate their work space.

After that they all hugged and thanked Dubstep. In pairs of two they went their separate ways.

Nike shut off the computer in shock. She would have never believed there were all those secret relationships from the way they acted in the show. She grabbed the baton and went out to the street. There was a small container of "Baton Acid." She threw the hard drive in. The footage showed too much of the staffs personal life to share with the public. She went back inside and pretended nothing had ever happened. She pretended there wasn't and island out there with a mountain and a little metal box on top. There defiantly wasn't a tree carved with two names on it and 6 little marks underneath.

**AN/ THE END!**

**That story had like the most words ever! But it was so fun to write I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Thanks so much and I'll be writing more soon. If you would like to request a ship for a story or an idea for a story just PM me or add it in the reviews for this chapter.**


End file.
